RWBY: Guilmon's New Home
by EvaUnit15
Summary: A guilmon that has been through amazing adventures and places has now been sucked into a new world similar to the human world he's used too, but its different at the same time. He meets new people and old friends, and surprises many of them along the way. Now evil digimon are making their way into remnant and only Guilmon, along with many of his friends, can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY! EvaUnit15 here, now i wanted to try this story out since i had it in my mind for a while but couldn't write it yet cause i was working on other stories, now this is a different guilmon, he will still have the childish personality like the one from the show but also a serious like one while in a fight, he will appear when ruby enters the dawn until dust shop. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE DISCLAIMER, TAKE IT AWAY GUILMON! "EvaUnit15 does not own rwby or digimon, they belong to their respective owners" thank you, now let's go get some bread "YAY GUILMON BREAD!" have fun with the story, if you liked it, please leave a review.**

 **Chapter 1**

Vale

In an alley by the dust until dawn shop a portal that looked like pixels opened a few feet off the ground, it floated for a few seconds before something shot out and slammed into the wall.

"Ow" the object stood up to reveal a dinosaur like reptile that is red with a white belly, bat-like ears, gold eyes, three claws for fingers, three claws for toe's, two on front and one on back, black marks on its body, a symbol on its chest that looked like 4 triangles, one in the center upside down with a circle around it at the points, three other that are upside up connecting to the points. (look up guilmon)

He looked around "where am i?" he asked in a childish like voice. He started walking out the alley to see that it was nighttime and he was in a city "wow" he looks around in awe at his surroundings, he looks to his right when he hears glass shattering to see a body go flying out a window of the building next to him and slid across the ground, he was about to investigate when more people showed up in clothes similar to the guy knocked out, he looked back at the window to see someone jump out with a black and red scythe that is taller than her, she was wearing black and red clothing.

She stood there while looking at the guys surrounding her, the one in the white coat spoke up while he spun his cane in his hand "now that wasn't very nice, red. All we wanted was the dust that in the shop and you're money" guilmon knew then and there who he was going to help. He charged up a pyro sphere and released it at one of the guys charging Red, sending him flying, which made the group look at where the blast came from, making the guys eyes widened in shock while the girl's eyes sparkled with excitement "so cool!" she squealed when she looked at him.

She squealed again when guilmon ran at one of the guys that tried hitting him the the bat he had, but guilmon took the hit head on, shattering the bat before he swung around and slammed his tail into the side of the guys head, knocking him out and making him go flying about 10 feet away.

Guilmon turned his head to see that the girl already knocked the others out, leaving the white coat man alone. He then walked up next to the girl and found out he was the same height as her, but if he stood up straight from his regular posture than he would be about a foot and a half above her.

He looked back at the the man in white when he spoke "well, this changes the plans a little bit. But i have to go, bye bye." he shot the ground in front of the duo with a gun built into his cane, causing a smoke cloud to obscure their vision. When it cleared they looked around to only find the guy at the top of a building, having used a fire escape.

The two looked at each other before they took off after the guy, red running up the building side with her semblance, guilmon using his claws and activation a speed modify, making him as fast as red. They reach the top to see him on the other end.

"You just don't know when to give up do you." he said in exasperation. Before guilmon or red could say anything a airship rises behind the man, he looks at it briefly before looking back at them.

"well it's been fun, but now i have to go" he shoots a red crystal in front of the two, causing an explosion.

When it cleared the man was in the aircraft, before he could get away a blonde woman in a outfit similar to a witch landed in front of the two and casted a spell that launched spikes at the aircraft, damaging it, roman yells toward the pilot "we got a huntress!" the pilot gets out of the seat and roman takes her place and the pilot stands in the doorway and creates fireballs before launching them at the group.

The blonde woman casted another spell that shields them, making a smoke cloud around them. When it clears the aircraft is a little ways away, but guilmon powers up a pyro sphere with a power and speed ability cards to make it faster and more powerful and fired it at the aircraft, what he did not expect was for the woman to shoot an arrow with flames around the tip, making white hot, at him and nailed him through his entire left shoulder, making him growl in pain while the blonde woman and the red hood girl look at him in shock, before he passed out was both of them running towards him.

The next day is when he woke up, only to find himself with the red hood wearing girl and a blond girl with her in a living room with backpacks by them, the hood girl saw him awake first "oh you're awake! I thought you weren't going to wake up before we had to leave" guilmon looked at her curiously before replying "leave to where? And why am i here? And who's that and who are you?" the girl answers them in order "to the airship that's taking us to beacon, you're here because i had to lie little saying you were my partner, that's my half sister Yang and my names Ruby nice to meet you what's you're name?" she said in one breath before taking a big gulp of air.

Guilmon just looks at her with wide eyes before shaking his head "my names guilmon, and what do you mean you had to lie about me being your partner?" ruby blushes a little "well you see, they were planning to lock you up and keep you away from everybody and do experiments on you, so the only way to prevent that was to say you are my partner" guilmon just stares at her "alright" ruby starts freaking out "aaaaaahhhh i knew you would hate me and not want to be my friend and partner! Only yang would be partners with me- wait, did you just say 'alright' as in, you're fine about this?" she looks at him "yep, and you said we had to get to an airship to go to this 'beacon' correct?" ruby nods before looking at the clock to see that the ship arrives in a few minutes. "Oh no! We have to get going!" they hurry out of the building, yang got on her motorcycle with her backpack on, but their wasn't enough room for ruby.

"Oh no, now how are we going to get their?!" ruby started freaking out while yang just shook her head "well i can't carry you and your backpack since i or you would need to leave one here, but we can't do that since we have important things" before they could say anything, guilmon walked behind ruby and lowered his body and walked quickly between her legs and stood up with her on his back, getting a yelp from ruby and a surprised look from yang.

"Guilmon! Don't do that!" ruby yelled while holding onto him for balance as she fixed her position into a more comfortable one. Guilmon looked at her over his shoulder "better hold on tight and make sure everything you have is on tight as well" ruby had no idea why he was talking about this but did it anyway. Yang looked at him again "hows that going to help? You gonna run or fly their? I'm not sure you can keep up with bumblebee here" she pats the gas tank lovingly and continues "and we have about 7 minutes before the ship arrives" ruby starts freaking out again before guilmon shook his body lightly to get her to quiet down.

"We can go by two choices ruby." she looks at him curiously, along with yang, who already started her motorcycle, "here's your choices. Ground or air?" yang just shakes her head at the question "what kind of question is that? Come on scales, were burning time here" ruby gives her answer "ground" guilmon just grins "alright, then you better buckle up" she holds on tightly while yang just tightens her grips on the handlebars.

In guilmon's mind he chose speed and enforceability cards and used them a couple of times, as he did this ruby felt his body shift slightly, he said out loud to yang "lets go! Now hold on tight ruby!" he takes off like a rocket, leaving a red blur where he went, with yang driving full speed behind him with a grin on her face, " _maybe scales can keep up after all"_ she thought to herself.

After about 3 minutes they arrive at the landing pad to see the group of students that are going to beacon as well. As they wait the group noticed people were whispering and looking at guilmon with wonder and curious gazes, while some had disgust.

A girl with orange hair ran up to them with a black haired boy with a pink bang and looked at guilmon with a excited look in her eyes before she poked his nose, saying 'boop'.

Guilmon just raised his tail, making the boy stiffen slightly, before poking the girl in the nose as well "boop" the girl just smiled widely at this, not many would play along with her.

The boy relaxed when he saw this, the girl introduced herself "hi my names nora, what's yours?" guilmon looks at her before answering "my name is guilmon" then he decide to be funny a little "i like guilmon bread and pancakes." the boy's eyes widened a little when he heard that and glanced at nora, who was shaking a little with her head lowered, with her eyes shadowed.

"Uh, you alright?" guilmon asked with concern, before he gained a shocked expression when she hugged him tightly and started cheering about pancake buddies, the boy, who introduced himself as ren, got their attention "the ships here" he points to the airship that lands and students start boarding.

Guilmon got a devious idea and did the same thing he did to ruby at the house again, getting a yelp from her, and the group's attention, nora getting a big grin when she saw this and looked at ren, who sighed "go ahead" she cheered and jumped onto guilmon back behind ruby, guilmon shook slightly when nora landed and steadied himself before walking up the ramp with ruby and nora on his back with their bags, all the weight didn't bother him, he didn't even feel the difference.

After a few minutes of getting a spot to wait in, after getting some stares of disbelief from almost everybody, they settled down. Guilmon on the floor taking a small nap with ruby, nora leaning on his side as he slept, ren checking his bags, yang looking around to keep herself occupied, ruby looking through a weapon magazine, and nora playing with guilmon's tail as he made it go side to side and flopping a little in his sleep.

A girl with black hair and gold eyes looked at him with curiosity, a white haired girl looked at him with the same look, as they both have never seen anything like him before.

An hour later beacon academy came into view, ren looked at nora and ruby to wake them up before looking at yang "should we wake up nora, ruby, or guilmon first?" he asked, yang looked at the three of them, ruby was snuggled up by guilmon's side as he layed there, nora was the same way but hugging his tail.

Yang suddenly grew a mischievous grin "i got a way to wake all three of them up" she walked a little closer to them before talking loudly by them "there giving out free pancakes and cookies!" this got a few weird looks, but yang got the reaction she was hoping for.

Guilmon bolted up into standing position, launching nora into the air as she held onto his tail before she let go of it and went into the air a few feet, ruby was pushed upward with her feet still on the ground and stood straight while nora land feet first on guilmon's back in a crouched position with her hands above guilmon's shoulders. "PANCAKES\COOKIES!" they yelled at the same time.

Yang was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides, ren had a small smile at the scene, "alright, it's time to get off the airship" he said, gaining their attention, they all got off the airship and were walking around to look for the auditorium for the speech.

10 minutes later the group was getting ready to sleep after the speech but before they found the auditorium, ruby accidently got blown up by a white haired girls dust in one of her suitcases.

Guilmon was about to fall asleep when he felt someone snuggle up to him on his side, he turned his head to see ruby in her pajamas with her blanket on her, he turned his head back to sleep until he felt someone else snuggle up next to him, he turned to look to see nora wearing her pajamas sleeping next to ruby while holding his tail in her sleep.

He hears some snickering, he looked over to see yang a few feet away covering her mouth and shaking slightly.

Guilmon just gives her a deadpan look ¨yeah, yeah laugh it up. If you think its funny why don't you sleep like her.¨ he says sarcastically. He then notices that yang has a mischievous grin. ¨ _uh oh¨_ guilmon thought to himself.

Yang got up from her sleeping bag and walked over and laid herself on his back and stretched before putting a blanket over herself. ¨you know, you're a lot more comfortable than i thought. Warm too.¨ yang said as she yawned and fell asleep.

Guilmon just shook his head before falling asleep himself.

NEXT DAY

¨ _how did i get in this situation?¨_ guilmon thought to himself as he was standing on a slab of stone that gives him the wrong feeling, ruby was on a slap to his right and yang was on one to his left.

The reason he is feeling like something is wrong is because he could hear ticking in the slab he's standing on, giving him a bad feeling.

The blonde that was throwing up on the airship was asking questions while not paying attention to the students that are getting launched from left to the right.

Guilmon looked right at Ozpin and Gilda, making them quirk an eyebrow before their eyes, along with other remaining students as well, widened when six glowing white wings appeared on his back, he grinned at them, along with yang who is grinning also.

His slab went off early, sending him skyward, but as he flew through the air he felt something. Something familiar.

¨ _i know this feeling!¨_ guilmon thought in alarm, ¨ _it's a digimon! A champion in level from what i'm sensing¨_ he looked towards the clouds where the feeling is coming from, he then heard the other students get launched behind him.

¨ _i have a feeling that digimon are a lot more powerful than grimm, so i might as well take care of this!"_ guilmon flapped his wings hard, sending him into the clouds.

If any of the students that are on the ground looked up at the clouds they would see very faint flashes and shadows of guilmon and something else in the cloud with him, but none of them did except for a select few. Those being Ruby, Yang, Nora, the girl in black, who were thinking the same thing " _please be alright guilmon"_.

A few minutes later they were all at the ruins picking up the chess piece they chose, the girls that were with guilmon looked around worriedly, trying to find him.

"What are you doing?" the white haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Looking for guilmon." ruby answered.

The girl only stared at her, before blinking a few times, "why are you looking for him?"

"Cause he's our friend, weiss" ruby answered her while still looking. Weiss just shakes her head "well you can stop cause i don't see him anywhere" before anyone could say anything they all heard a loud bang from above them, making them look up to see two fireballs falling towards them.

"Move! Move!" jaune said hurriedly while running out of the way with everyone else, but as they got about 15 feet away the fireballs landed, causing shockwaves that made the group tumble and land in a pile with jaune on the bottom.

"Oh, my back" jaune moaned in pain. The group got off of him while apologizing. They all looked at where the fireballs landed, only to see a shadow in both spots.

The smaller smoke cloud disappeared first, showing guilmon standing there with burn marks and bruises all over his body. The larger smoke cloud slowly dissipated, showing something that was much larger than guilmon.

"What is that?" ruby said slowly when they all see it clearly, "it looks like a big purple lizard with wings" nora said with wide eyes.

The 'big purple lizard with wings' heard her and started growling loudly, guilmon also heard her before looking at them "get out of here! You're no match for Dorugamon!" he yells at them, "what do you mean were no match for em?! I think we can kick his butt!" yang yelled back at him.

"You don't understand! Dorugamon is similar to me! He is a digimon as well! He is in his champion form, which is allot more powerful than grimm!" he yelled back, worrying for their safety.

The groups eyes widened at this, blake spoke the thought on everyone's mind "it's as powerful an ancient goliath grimm?!" she said in shock, yang just whistled lowly before speaking "dang that's tough." she said with wide eyes.

Guilmon was about to talk again before he got blasted with one of dorugamon's attack's and sent flying until he landed behind the group in a large archway of the ruins.

"Ow" he said quietly, ruby and nora were at his side a few seconds after he landed "are you alright guilmon?!" ruby said worriedly while the rest of the group got in front of them to keep dorugamon away from guilmon.

"You think you can stop me?" dorugamon spoke with a deep growl in his voice "nevermind, you're going to be destroyed anyway."

"we won't let you!" ruby yells before using her semblance to run full speed towards him ignoring the others that tried stopping her.

"foolish human." dorugamon said before hitting ruby by swiping his claw like he is hitting a fly, sending her flying back towards the group where yang caught her but got sent flying with ruby because of the force behind the hit and both of them landed in front of guilmon, who just back up standing.

"you alright?" blake said when she got next to them along with the rest of the group who still didn't let dorugamon out of their eyesight incase he did anything.

"i'm fine. But are you okay rubes?" yang said then asked with worry in her voice.

Ruby rubbed her head a little before answering "yeah i'm fine"

Before they could do anything dorugamon used one of his attacks " **POWER METAL!** " he shoots a big sphere of iron towards the group at highspeeds.

They braced themselves for the hit, only for it to hit the archway above them, making it crumble towards them.

Unnoticed by the group there was a red light by them before it vanished. A large dust cloud obscured them from view.

"that takes care of them." dorugamon said smugly before turning to fly away before he heard rocks moving, he turned to the cloud to see a large form shaking rubble off of itself while covering the huntsmen in training from the rubble.

Yang looks around before she stopped shielding ruby's head with her arms and looked to see everyone else get their wits while she looked at ruby with worry in her eyes "you okay ruby?" ruby just nodded before they all froze when they heard growling and looked up to where it was coming from, only to see a giant red and white lizard with a wild white mane of hair on its head looking down at them with one eye while growling loudly and deeply.

"Who's that?" nora asked shaking slightly. Ruby looked up at it before speaking with uncertainty in her voice "Guilmon?" Her question was answered when the lizard growled even more deeply before speaking in a semi deep voice similar to guilmon's.

"Im Growlmon now." he said while still looking at them with a golden eye.

Yang spoke with shock in her voice in her voice "you can be whoever you want to be" she gulps loudly "big guy."

Growlmon's eyes become very narrow slits while growling very loudly when he started staring at dorugamon, who growled back before both roared very loudly that could be heard all the way to vale.

What they didn't know was that someone was broadcasting the event live on tv for all of remnant to see when the group was launched.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Alrighty then that's the first chapter of this story. Anyway i have a few more stories to publish before i start adding more chapters to my stories so please bare with me on this and also if want me to do a crossover over different things or do stories and challenges let me know. And if you liked the story please leave a review and tell other readers about it.**

 **Now here is a question for the next chapter: should guilmon have a human form, a hybrid form of human and digimon, or not have either and stay as a digimon? Please let me know by PM. Have fun reading or typing everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

I can not believe that the first chapter got many views within a couple of days after being published, anyway here is the second chapter of the story you've all been waiting for and asking me to make, so here it is, also it might be shorter than the previous chapter so I apologize for that. Now onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

"I can't believe that actually happened." Yang muttered to herself while team RWBY was in their dorm room.

She looked towards Ruby's bed that hung over Weiss's bed by ropes, she didn't see her sister there until she looked at the floor close to her bed to see Guilmon laying there fast asleep with ruby leaning her back against him as she wrote in a journal about what happened earlier.

Blake, who heard her from her bed, spoke what she thought as well "I know, I'm still surprised that we even got out of there with little to no injuries, considering how powerful those attacks looked." she finished while glanced at Guilmon.

Weiss, who was smoothing out the wrinkles in her school uniform, looked at her school timetable only to look at it in shock before moving her gaze to the clock to announce problem for the team.

"WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE OUR FIRST CLASS STARTS!" Weiss yelled, making Blake jump off her bed, along with Yang while Ruby bolted up and all the team ran out the door to their first class.

Completely forgetting about waking Guilmon up.

Team RWBY told their fellow team, Team JNPR, about the time and their first class as well, making them scramble after them to the class.

2 MINUTES LATER

"Can't believe we made it on time." Weiss said while panting a little while the rest of team RWBY were fine and in their seats along with team JNPR in the seats below them.

The bell rang after Weiss had finished speaking, Professor Port began the class by speaking about his past as a huntsman, while this was happening Ruby thought back to the fight two day's ago between Growlmon and Dorugamon.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

The group of huntsmen in training yelped or gasped as Growlmon launched himself over them while roaring at Dorugamon, who charged as well.

They met each other halfway with a thunderous bang as they collided with each other, clawing and kicking before they pulled their fists/claws back, right for Growlmon while Dorugamon his left, before sending their claws forward and slammed their claws against each other's cheeks.

Everything was still for a second before the two Digimon were sent flying away from each other in the opposite direction at high speed.

Growlmon crashed through the rubble from the attack from earlier while Dorugamon crashed through the tree line and had trees all over him.

The group ran toward Growlmon as he got up while shaking the rubble off of him before he noticed the group coming toward him, he stopped them by speaking.

"No, get to the cliff. I'll catch up after I finish with Dorugamon." Growlmon said to them before he fired a pyro blaster at Dorugamon, who was charging at him while the group ran toward him.

Ruby and Nora looked at him with wide eyes before Ruby spoke "No way we're leaving you here to fight against him by your self." Nora spoke right after "Yeah! were helping you take on that purple dragon!"

After she said that the group heard a shout of 'power metal' before they were suddenly launched into the air and landed on Growlmons back before he tilted his tail downward, making the group slide down it before they were behind the rubble and they saw a path leading to the cliff.

They looked back at Growlmon while he kept himself in between them and Dorugamon and he spoke before they could say anything.

"Go! you stand no chance against him, he could kill you with his power metal attack at its lowest if he wanted too." Growlmon said before he launched another pyro blaster at Dorugamon, who charged him again while he was speaking to the group, and sent him tumbling backward onto his back.

Ruby spoke again "And I told you, we're not leaving you to fight him on your own!" she finished with determination in her voice.

Growlmon growled before he turned to face the group and sucked in a lot of air before blowing at them powerfully, sending them through the air toward the cliff.

As they were heading to the cliff Growlmon turned back to Dorugamon, only to receive a hit to the face by his tail, before Growlmon caught himself before he fell and stood to face Dorugamon, both having a stare down, waiting for the other to make a move.

WITH THE GROUP

The group landed on top of the cliff after Growlmon blew them away, they scrambled to stand up to go back and help before they were stopped by Ozpin and Glynda.

"We can't let you go back there." Ozpin said

Glynda spoke next "It's for your own safety, especially with how destructive it's getting right now."

As if to emphasize her point, they all heard a loud explosion, making them all look at the source to see a large dirt cloud obscuring their view of the two Digimon.

Before they could say or do anything they saw a form fly out of the cloud at high speed before changing its direction toward them, at the same time the group finally identified the form as Dorugamon, powering up a power metal while diving toward them to add power to the blast when it hits.

The group's eyes widened while Ozpin was about to give an order, before he could, however, Dorugamon launched his attack with a roar.

The in-training huntsmen just stared at the attack that was heading straight for them at high speeds before bracing themselves for the impact along while Glynda cast her strongest shield over the entire group and she along with Ozpin braced themselves as well.

But the impact never came.

Slowly, Ruby opened one of her eyes only to open both wide in and gasped, causing the others to open their eyes as well to see the site before them.

Growlmon stood before them, his back facing them, with many cuts and scrapes all over him with smoke rising from parts of his body, he started to fall back before Dorugamon pulled up from his dive right above Growlmon, making him fall down faster and Growlmon landed on his back a few meters away from the group and changed back to Guilmon.

Ruby ran to him with her team while the others didn't know what to do, Ozpin stood in his spot trying to figure out how to take out Dorugamon, Glynda was trying to stop team RWBY from getting into the fight.

"Get back here!" Glynda yelled while trying to grab the team with her semblance, but they got too far before she could.

Ruby made it first to Guilmon while the rest of her team made it a few seconds later.

"Come on Guilmon, you have to get up and stop Dorugamon." she said while she tried to shake him awake with her hand on his shoulder.

She continued to do this while her team tried to think of something before Dorugamon circled back, then Yang noticed something about Guilmon, which made her eyes go wide before she motioned for her two teammates to look as well, getting the same reactions she had before she walked over to her sister, who was still shaking Guilmon a little more.

"Ruby," Yang said in a quiet voice, getting Ruby's attention, "look." Yang said with a downcast look as she gestured to Guilmons torso, making Ruby look there before her eyes went wide as her hands covered her mouth with tears building at the corners of her eyes.

Guilmon's torso had the most damage since he shielded the group from the attack meant for them, he was bleeding from many spots and dark bruises were already forming almost everywhere on his torso. But that wasn't what shocked them the most.

Guilmon wasn't breathing.

"No." Ruby whispered to herself as she shook herself before trying to wake Growlmon up again.

"Come on, Guilmon, it's not funny anymore." Ruby said while shaking his shoulder before trying again.

"You can wake up now, its time to wake up." she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Her teammates stood a few feet behind her with their heads down in respect for him.

Ruby was so deep in her sadness that she didn't notice Dorugamon was watching from high up in the air with insane glee before he started laughing loudly.

Ruby and her teammates didn't notice or didn't care since they were thinking of all the time they had spent with Guilmon before this fight started, he impacted them greatly in just a short time.

They didn't move or do anything while the others tried to get their attention while Dorugamon was powering up another power metal.

Team RWBY didn't notice that as they were in their sadness that they were slightly glowing their respective colors, red for Ruby, yellow for Yang, white for Weiss, and black for Blake, and their aura was going into Guilmon.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Guilmon was floating in darkness, he couldn't see anything. He was aware that he felt that he was standing on solid ground, yet not, it was confusing for him.

He was about to close his eyes to try and figure out what to do before he started hearing voices.

"What? Who's that?" Guilmon thought to himself as he looked around before seeing a bright light appear in front of him, he looked at it before it dimmed and showed him what was happening after he passed out.

He saw team RWBY cry next to his body and Dorugamon charging an attack from high up in the air.

"NO! I WON'T LET HIM HURT THEM!" Guilmon thought with his instincts yelling at him to keep fighting to keep the team safe.

He started running toward the light, as he got closer his body started feeling the energy from the girls entering him, mixing with his own energy, making it more powerful, and awaken something deep within him.

With a loud roar, he charged right into the light, when he did a bright flash of light blinded him for a second before his vision returned.

He looked at the team by moving his eye and not his body, he saw that they didn't notice him wake up, his instincts told him to look up and he did to see Dorugamon nearly finish charging his attack.

Guilmon still felt that power inside him and he roared from his position, jolting the team and the others out of their trance to see him roaring loudly.

Team RWBY looked at him, along with the others, as he started to pick himself up, but as he did the aura from team RWBY came back and connected the five of them, the girls surprised by this when Guilmon didn't notice but felt stronger.

Before anything could happen, team RWBY found themselves pulled toward Guilmon quickly, they shielded themselves before they hit him, but as they were about too, a bright flash of light blinded everyone watching, including the people from around remnant that were watching, when they got their sight back they saw something that looked like it came from medieval legends.

Standing where Guilmon and the girls were a few seconds ago now stood a giant knight clad in white silver armor with red and gold accents, on top of its helmet was Guilmon's face, on its chest was the same symbol that was on Guilmon's chest, and a red cape.

It then spoke in a powerful voice that was a combination of team RWBY and Guilmon.

"GALLANTMON!" he said as he held out his arms to his side before two flashes of light happened over his hands, when it cleared there was a large silver and red lance over his right hand while a large shield, as big as he is tall, over his left hand.

He looked up at Dorugamon as he fired his power metal at him, he lifted Aegis, his shield, in front of him to block the attack.

As it hit his shield everyone else watching watched with baited breath as the knight was swallowed in a large black cloud of smoke.

They released that breath when Gallantmon shot from the cloud into the air at high speeds, straight at Dorugamon with Gram, his lance, pointed at his torso.

Dorugamon was shocked at first when he saw Gallantmon survived his attack and shrugged it off like it was nothing, but he twisted his body out of the way when Gallantmon got close to skewering him with his lance.

"How are you still alive and be able to fight?! HOW!?" Dorugamon said fist and yelled at the end with confusion and anger in his voice as his face showed anger pointed at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon spoke after he righted himself and floated in front of Dorugamon.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed the difference yet." Gallantmon said with amusement in his voice. Dorugamon looked at him with confusion before his eyes widened a bit when he suddenly felt the power Gallantmon has and spoke with fear and anger in his voice.

"How?! How did you digivolve straight to Mega?! It's not possible for you to digivolve straight to mega in the state you were in!" Dorugamon finished with firing a power metal at Gallantmon, who merely floated to the side quickly and then he flew straight at Dorugamon again.

Seeing this Dorugamon twisted out of the way again and taunted while he did so.

"Are you going to keep that up? you're never going to hit m-" Dorugamon was taunting before he was interrupted when Aegis slammed straight into his face as Gallantmon passed him.

Gallantmon quickly twisted around after he passed Dorugamon, who was stunned, and aimed Gram at him and yelled his attack as Gram glowed with lightning.

"LIGHTNING JOUST!" Gallantmon yelled as a beam of lightning shot from Gram and hit Dorugamon in his back and a black smoke cloud covered him from view.

Gallantmon continued to stare at the cloud with his guard up before he saw Dorugamon fall through the bottom of the cloud with a trail of it behind him before he crashed into the ground, making a crater.

When Gallantmon was about ten feet above the crater he saw Dorugamon laying there, glaring weakly at him.

"This isn't over, you hear me! THIS ISNT THE LAST YOU SEEN OF ME!" Dorugamon finished yelling before a black and purple portal opened beneath him and he fell through and the portal closed before Gallantmon could do anything.

He shook his helm slightly before speaking quietly to himself.

"Whats done is done." he said before he turned toward the others and flew to land in front of them.

Jaune looked up at the knight with everyone else and spoke nervously.

"Are you girls in there or..." Jaune left the question hanging, everybody else wondering the same thing.

Gallantmon landed with a soft thud before Gram and Aegis disappeared in a flash of light and kneeled down till his helm was eye level with Jaune, who took a few steps back, and poked him lightly in the chest plate as he spoke in Yang's voice.

"We're still here, Vomit-boy." Yang said teasingly before standing back up to see everyone with wide eyes, hanging jaws, Glynda had wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open a little while Ozpin's eyes were slightly widened.

"Yang?!" all the in training huntsmen said with shock in their voices.

Gallantmon just shook his helm slightly before speaking again in Ruby's voice.

"Yeah it's her and she's not the only who can talk as well!" Ruby said Excitedly.

Gallantmon shook his head before he kneeled again and leaned his upper body horizontal while holding himself with his right hand while his left was held in front of his chest, where the Hazard mark is, with the palm facing his chest.

Before anyone could say or do anything a bright light appeared on Gallantmon's chest then everyone heard four different types of yelps.

When the light disappeared everyone saw that team RWBY was being held in Gallantmon's hand before he lowered them to the ground before standing up straight.

"Well, thats that. How do you feel?" Gallantmon asked the four girls who were standing back up on wobbly legs.

"I'm fine. A little." Ruby said while she leaned in Yang, who was supporting her.

Weiss and Blake merely nodded their heads, not trusting to talk or otherwise they would barf up their breakfast if they spoke.

"Shall we?" Gallantmon said and gestured toward Beacon, prompting for the group to head back.

At that moment a bullhead landed close to them and the students and teachers boarded while Gallantmon stood next to it, mentally counting all the students that board the aircraft while he ignored their shocked or surprised looks their sending him.

When all the students are accounted for he waited until the bullhead was in the air before leaping upward and floated next to hit and he took off along with the bullhead back to Beacon.

On the way back Gallantmon could have sworn he heard someone call his name, squealing and cheering from inside the bullhead.

As he looked over from his spot, about 30 or so human feet away, toward the bullhead he saw, to his surprise he saw Nora and Ruby waving excitedly at him, so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He waved back.

He then decided to do some acrobatics in the air, including some that seemed impossible for some on his build and size, to the amazement of all the spectators on board the bullhead.

When the bullhead landed and the students disembarked, they saw Gallantmon fly to the ground at an angle before he backflipped higher into the air and let himself fall and landed with a loud thud with bended knees to absorb the impact more.

Before he could say or do anything, however, he saw Ruby and Nora running toward his feet, but before they could get to him, or in Ruby's case use her semblance, he shrunk his size until he was about as 7 feet tall and braced himself for the coming impact.

Which surprised him some since he was flat on his back when they got to him.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Ruby said loudly with Nora nodding her head.

"Yippe." Gallantmon said with a deadpan look before he looked at the two girls on his chest.

"If you two don't get up in the next 5 seconds I'm going to hold you upside down by your ankles until the entire day." Gallantmon finished with his eyes, which are the only see'able parts of his face, narrowed slightly.

Needless to say, the two girls got up so fast that they could give Ulforceveedramon a run for his money.

FLASHBACK END

"I'm surprised he was able to stay as Gallantmon, I suppose he changed back last night when we were all asleep." Ruby thought to herself.

"Miss Rose?" Professor Port called to her.

Yang elbowed ruby in the side lightly to get her attention, which worked before she pointed to Port, who was looking at her and asked a question.

"Something on your mind, Ms. Rose?" Professor Port asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about yesterday and how Guilmon-" Ruby stopped talking after saying guilmons name, which worried her team slightly before Ruby yelled.

"WE FORGOT TO WAKE GUILMON UP!" she yelled, as soon as she finished yelling that, everybody in the class felt the ground shake slightly that begun to shake even more until it felt like a stampede was happening.

But as soon as it began it stopped. Everything was still and quiet, after a minute or two professor port was about to continue his stories, but before he could the door to his classroom was blasted open by Guilmon, who was flying at highs peed with hyper wing and speed activated a couple of times, and landed on the ground while sliding on his front and his tail and legs up in the air before he stopped in front of the students and fell foreward and as his feet hit the ground he used the momentum to stand up by flinging himself with the momentum.

As he stood there with a deadpanned look on his face as he looked at the team he's staying with, every other student stared at him with surprised looks along with professor port.

Guilmon spoke after a few seconds toward team RWBY.

"You didn't wake me up." Guilmon stated with a straight face, he continued after the statement.

"You forgot to wake me up for breakfast and class?!" He said with a pout before he leaped high into the air and landed on the ground next to Ruby's desk before laying himself down while facing the front of the classroom before he gestured Professor Port to continue.

"You were saying, Professor?" Guilmon said while he shot his team a dirty look.

Professor Port coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Yes, yes, now as I was saying..." Port continued with the story as the class tried to stay awake.

CHAPTER 2 END

It took a while but I got it done, so here ya go everybody. Enjoy the story as it grows.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I don't have much to say but I am working on updating my stories, it is a slow process to do but it's being done. Have fun reading the chapter, Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

"That was boring." Guilmon moaned as he walked along with team RWBY as they went to their next class, which happened to be combat class, which is having Guilmon's blood pumping just at the thought of watching, or better yet, having a good fight.

"Yea, it was, Scales." Yang said as she walked while slumping slightly as they walk down the hallway to the next class.

"At least we're out of it now." Blake said quietly as she closed her book as they arrived at the class to see their sister team JNPR already there.

"Hey, guys." Jaune said as they sat down in their seats next to JNPR.

"Yo." Guilmon said simply as he laid down on the ground, facing the ring as Glynda Goodwitch started speaking.

"Welcome to Combat class, here we will be having spars to see how you fight and how much you improve over the time you are here," she said before she gestured to the screen above the ring.

"The screen will display the current fighters aura levels to show if someone is still able to fight or not." Glynda said as she looked around at the students.

"Cardin Winchester, you will be fighting first, you can choose your opponent, now normally I would let the opponents be randomized by the system but today is different." Glynda said as the boy in bird theme armor stood and looked around before his eyes settled on Guilmon.

"I'll take on the little gecko, it doesn't look like he can survive a war in the outside against Grimm." Cardin said and insulted, making many people frown and some stifle chuckles, Glynda being one of the people who frowned.

Guilmon was content to just let the fights play out and if he was picked than good for him, but now after hearing the insult, he became pissed and the anger was rising quick.

"Little...Gecko." Guilmon thought to himself as rage and anger were flooding his system, but he stopped it from going to high or he would risk going through a dark digivolution and he didn't want that, along with the fact that his enemy rival calls him 'gecko' to insult him.

"Yang, can you pump some of your aura into my system, need some extra energy to start my change and I think you will like the form I'm going in since it would be similar to you in a way." Guilmon said with suppressed anger as he stood up, Yang, wanting to see what he meant, placed her hand on his back and pumped a lot of her aura into him.

Guilmon walked into the ring as Cardin did the same with a smirk.

"You won't be able to beat me, little gecko." Cardin taunted as he got his mace out while Guilmon stood there.

Glynda tapped a few buttons on her scroll, bringing up Cardin's and Guilmon's pictures on the screen above the ring with one green bar next to the photos.

"When your aura reaches red, the match is over. Begin!" Glyda said as she got off the ring since she has a gut feeling that Guilmon's going to do something destructive and didn't want to be caught in the clash that's about to happen.

Cardin charged with his mace held high, leaving himself open to many attacks and counters that Guilmon cooked up in his mind in a few seconds.

"I fought worse opponents than you when I was with the Royal Knights," Guilmon taunted before he continued speaking.

"And you said I won't survive a war, well then..." Guilmon said before he jumps out of the way of Cardin as he brought his mace down on his previous spot.

"LET ME SHOW YOU MY FORM SPECIALIZED JUST FOR IT!" Guilmon yells before he was surrounded by a glowing red egg that grew to a large size in a few seconds.

Team RWBY saw that the egg was a little bit bigger than Growlmon, which made some of them wonder if it's going to be similar while Yang was excited to see what Guilmon meant earlier.

Cardin was about to charge at the egg before it burst open with a flash of light, blinding everyone momentarily.

When they got their sight back, they were amazed, shocked, and surprised by what they saw. Team RWBY and JNPR, along with Glynda noticed that the form Guilmon took was close to Growlmon's form.

"WARGROWLMON!" Wargrowlmon yelled as he threw his arms out to his sides, causing strong gusts of wind to blow for a few seconds from how strong and fast he did it.

He stared down at Cardin, noticing that he was on the ground, staring up at him with wide eyes and was trembling.

Wargrowlmon raised his left arm and slammed it down with some strength behind it just a foot from Cardin, causing a large shockwave of wind to go outward and shake the ground for a second but enough to cause students who were not prepared for it to fall out of their seats, before he leaned down until his head was a few feet away from Cardin, making said teen shake more.

"Boo." Wargrowlmon said, causing Cardin to scream before he passed out, that's when Wargrowlmon noticed the yellow puddle that the teen was sitting in.

"Gross." Wargrowlmon said as he stood back up and looked around before he stepped to the side, making sure not to cut the ground or walls with the blades on his arms, letting everyone see the deep hole where Wargrowlmon stabbed.

Glynda snapped out of it and spoke as she moved Cardin with her semblance.

"Winner is Growlmon." She said before she was interrupted.

"Wargrowlmon," he said as he looked down at the teacher who looked up at him with a raised brow.

"In this form, I am known as Wargrowlmon." He said as he watched Glynda nod her head before she continued with the class while Wargrowlmon watched on as the fights continued.

LATER

Guilmon, who de-digivolved from Wargrowlmon, was walking with RWBY through the cafeteria along with JNPR as he answered questions they were asking him.

"Why was that form similar to Growlmon?" Ruby asked looking at Guilmon with stars in her eyes as she remembered the weapons that were on Wargrowlmon's form.

"It was similar because of them basically being the same, but like the name suggested, for war along with that form being my ultimate." Guilmon answered as they found a table to sit at.

Guilmon looked to see everyone had normal food while Nora somehow got a stack of pancakes with syrup all over it and eating one whole pancake in one bite, surprising Guilmon a little at how she does it.

"If she keeps these types of antics up I would start to think she was actually a Digimon in disguise." Guilmon thought to himself before he looked down at his own plate that had a steak, a ham, bacon, basically one of every meat that was on today's menu.

Before he could take a bite he heard a pained cry, making their table go silent while everyone looked to see Cardin and his team bullying a Faunus with rabbit ears.

"Told you they were real, what a freak!" Cardin said before he started laughing while pulling on one of the ears, getting a pained cry from the student, getting laughs from his team.

Guilmon felt something stir in his mind when watching this, something that became dormant after so long of there being peace in the digital world when he was a Royal Knight.

The need to protect and keep order.

That was what the Royal Knights did in the digital world while serving King Drasil, keep order in the digital world and make sure it is safe. The Knights worked on their own when they show themselves, but when there is a great crisis imminent that threatens to destroy the digital world, the Royal Knights join together to fight it and keep the digital world safe.

Guilmon was still part of the Royal Knights and he will always be, he was just on his way of going through a village when he went through a portal that brought him here.

He just hoped that the demon lords don't do anything that would require all the knights to come together since Guilmon hasn't tried his way of getting back to the digital world from the human world yet to see if it works the same on Remnant.

"Time for Cardin to have an encore with Wargrowlmon." Guilmon growled as his eyes turn into slits while the group was glaring at Cardin and his team as they continued laughing and pulling the Faunus girls ears.

Yang, with her eyes red, placed her hand on Guilmon's back as he got up, pumping a lot of her aura into his body, making him glow slightly as he started walking toward Cardin and his team as he digivolved.

Cardin and his team were laughing as the bullied the girl, not noticing how the cafeteria became quiet or the large shadow covering them, but they did stop when they started to hear growling.

They stopped and looked around before they slowly looked up to see Wargrowlmon glaring down at them, making them sweat nervously as they didn't notice the cable that comes from Wargrowlmon's back between the thrusters wrap around the girl, making her blush, and moving her to his groups table, where they started cheering her up while still watching what's going on.

Wargrowlmon growled as he leaned down until his head was a few feet away from Cardin and his team and blew steam from his nostrils in an angry snort, making the team flinch and start to shake slightly.

"I'm only going to say this once...," Wargrowlmon said with narrowed eyes before he continued.

"SCRAM!" Wargrowlmon roared in their faces, making them pale, shivering and screaming like little girls as they ran full tilt out of the cafeteria.

Wargrowlmon nodded to himself before he walked back to his group's table and kneeled next to it, deciding to stay in his current form to not waste energy.

"That was awesome!" Ruby and Nora cheered as they somehow got on his shoulders, making him look at both of them quickly with wide eyes, making the rest of the group amused at his reaction.

"Still think that form of yours is cool." Yang said as they all left the cafeteria, the girl who introduced herself as Velvet going off on her own toward the dorms.

"Thanks." Wargrowlmon said simply as they stepped outside, him having to shrink until he was about ten feet tall, amazing his friends when they saw him do it again.

The only reason he could shrink himself is that since he reached his mega level form and stayed in that form for so long that he learned how to condense his form, making his body much harder than it was, but the trick only works if he is in a form that's bigger than his rookie form.

Wargrowlmon suddenly stopped as he looked toward the emerald forest, sensing a familiar presence.

He mentally frowned as he thought about why HE would be here, in Remnant in the first place.

"I'm gonna have to go, I got something I need to take care of." Wargrowlmon said as he grew back to his normal size and took off toward the Emerald forest, not waiting for a reply.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked as team RWBY was staring at Wargrowlmon's form as he got smaller as he went further away, team RWBY looked at each other before they ran after Wargrowlmon, causing team JNPR to do the same after a few seconds.

Wargrowlmon growled as he used speed boost a couple of times, making him blur in motion, allowing him to arrive at the cliff in a minute before he started looking out over the forest with a critical eye to find who he is looking for.

His attention was taken away from searching when he heard his friends arrive, making him look down to see team RWBY and JNPR standing right in front of him.

Before he could say anything, he heard a whistling sound and looked back up to see two bullets coming from the forest, coming straight toward the cliff.

They impacted the cliff, making the portion they were standing on start to crumble, the teams tumbling down while Wargrowlmon reacted and reach for them.

"Everyone!" Wargrowlmon yelled as he scooped both teams up in his arms before he jumped off the crumbling portion, making the teams scream before he landed with a loud thud, making cracks in the ground before he looked in the direction the two bullets came from, seeing a form speeding towards them at high speed.

"Hold on as tight as you can and do not let go." Wargrowlmon ordered the two teams as he placed them on his shoulders, them only nodding as the held onto the part around his neck, RWBY on his right and JNPR on his left in order from front to back, Yang holding on to her teammates in a massive bear hug to keep them in place while Nora and Pyrrha did the same to their team, but with their partners.

The form came into view showing a demonic looking biker on a mean looking motorcycle before stopping some distance from Wargrowlmon and took out two double barrel shotguns and aimed them at him, smirking.

"Long time no see, gecko." the biker said as he prepared to fire while Wargrowlmon growled as he spoke.

"Beelzemon." he said while tensing, knowing that a fight is going to start.

"That's the name and don't forget, now let's get this show started with a Double Impact!" Beelzemon said as he fired both of his guns at Wargrowlmon, who dodged to the side but still had one of the blows graze his side, making him grunt slightly, making his friends look at him in worry when they heard him.

Beelzemon gave him no chance to recover as he sped toward him on Behemoth, his motorcycle, and slammed into him, plowing him through trees.

The two teams yelled as they held on tighter as they were jostled around, but didn't fall off while Wargrowlmon kept getting angrier and having a hard time keeping it down as he saw the look of amusement on Beelzemon's face.

Wargrowlmon growled loudly while he heaved with his arms and lifted both Beelzemon and Behemoth above him, not worrying about his current riders since his shoulders can't bend like normal ones since their made of metal.

The teams watched in awe as Wargrowlmon hurled both the biker and motorcycle a far distance away, but while he was being lifted some of them decided to help by shooting Beelzemon while he was gripped tightly with his arms to his sides by one hand and held in place on Behemoth by the other.

When he was certain that they had enough time, Wargrowlmon kneeled down and let the teens off, confusing them before he spoke.

"You need to get back to Beacon, now." Wargrowlmon said before he continued when he saw some of them bout to talk back.

"Beelzemon is a mega level Digimon, much more powerful than Dorugamon, and he's holding back, even if he's using extra data to make himself bigger." Wargrowlmon said before they heard the sound of a motorcycle revving loudly in the distance.

Wargrowlmon looked back to the two teams before he spoke in a tone that naturally made them listen.

"Go now." He said before he spun around as he stood up and slammed one arm into Beelzemon, who was still on Behemoth and launched him through the air again, cursing which caused Wargrowlmon to grin as he heard him crash through trees.

He looked behind him to see the teams already far away, but he could still hear Yang and Nora laughing and talking from about how he basically bitched slapped Beelzemon away.

He turned back at the sound of a revving motorcycle, only to get a tire to the face, making him land on his back with a groan and heard mocking laughter.

"Is that all you got?! You've gotten soft and lazy with your duty, oh gallant gecko!" Beelzemon finished laughing as he saw how Wargrowlmon was on his back before he aimed both his guns at him and started firing Double Impact repeatedly while laughing.

RWBY and JNPR

They just got back to Beacon and were about to enter the tower to head to Ozpin's office to inform him of what's going on, but before they could they saw two beams of red energy close together shoot up into the sky from the emerald forest.

"Woah!" Jaune yelped as he and the others saw the clouds get spread wide apart in a perfect circle that was massive.

"I think that was Wargrowlmon." Ruby said as they stopped outside the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"What makes you say that, sis?" Yang asked as they entered the elevator, it is a tight fit since the elevator was not designed that big.

"I was wondering what the guns on the sides of Wargrowlmon's chest could do and what ammunition they used, and I think that was what those energy beams were." Ruby said as the elevator opened and they stepped out only to stop at the sight of all the professors were present.

"Um, sorry to intrude, professor's." Ruby said nervously as Ozpin only smiled a little before he turned serious.

"I believe you know what's happening in the emerald forest with Wargrowlmon." Ozpin said as he pressed a button on his scroll, which allowed a live feed of the emerald forest to be seen on the wall.

Everyone saw Wargrowlmon slashing as Beelzemon as he did the same in return, not giving each other any rest.

The teams, more RWBY than JNPR, were worried about Wargrowlmon since he was covered in wounds ranging from scratched to bullet holes, his paint on his robotic upper body being scratched immensely from the fight and both of them breathing heavily while still fighting each other at a fast pace.

"Why doesn't he digivolve?" Blake asked while watching the fight with the others before Weiss's eyes widen in realization as she continued watching.

"Because he's not given the time too." She said, getting everyone's attention while she continued watching.

"Wargrowlmon can't digivolve because Beelzemon won't give him the chance too," Weiss said before she continued speaking when she noticed everyone listening to her and watching at the same time.

"See how when Wargrowlmon knocks Beelzemon away and starts to digivolve, but is stopped when Beelzemon starts shooting him a second after being knocked away, even while he gets up from his landing spot, he keeps shooting with one gun while the other is probably reloaded before he repeats the process with the other gun with the loaded one shooting." Weiss explained as they watched how Beelzemon kept rotating from one gun to the other after half a minute of firing, keeping Wargrowlmon from digivolving.

"That creep!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red with the other team member's agreeing.

Pyrrha looked closely to see light gathering at Wargrowlmon's chest.

"What's he doin-" She was cut off when they saw Wargrowlmon tense his arms to his sides, the guns on the sides of his chest blasting red beams straight at Beelzemon, who couldn't dodge in time and got blasted through trees, boulders, and made a trench in the ground as he went.

This kept up for a minute before the beams subsided, with Wargrowlmon on one side of the forest with Beelzemon on the other side, buried in rubble that fell on him when the beams stopped.

Wargrowlmon looked down and saw his feet were pressed into the ground up to his ankles, he simply grunted as he stepped forward, freeing himself easily with a slight stumble.

"Well, looks like he doesn't need to digivolve." Yang said with a grin before it was wiped off her face with what Blake said next.

"He's still tense, he knows something we don't." Blake said as everyone watched in silence.

WARGROWLMON

"That should keep him down for at least a few minutes, that might have been longer but no, he just had to have extra data stored inside for something like this." Wargrowlmon said as he sensed Beelzemon's energy being replenished until it was like he wasn't in a fight at all.

"Time to even the odds." Wargrowlmon said as he started digivolving.

His digivolving process was halfway done when Beelzemon showed up on Behemoth and fired two double impacts, which caused an explosion and a large smoke cloud to form around where Wargrowlmon was.

OZPIN'S OFFICE

Everyone was tense, team rwby being even more so and worried when they heard a pained scream when Wargrowlmon was hit by the double impacts and shrouded from view.

They waited in tense silence as they saw Beelzemon start laughing again, but couldn't hear anything.

"Why can't we hear anything?" Jaune asked, looking at Ozpin as he spoke.

"Because when Growlmon and Dorugamon fought, some of their roars and attacks were loud enough to render the audio useless in the cameras, but the video still worked, we couldn't get anyone out to fix them yet." Ozpin explained, getting surprised looks from the teams before they looked back at the screen to see Gallantmon flythrough the air from the smoke shroud straight towards he still laughing Beelzemon who didn't notice the incoming knight.

"Incoming!" Yang and Nora yelled at the same time as Gallantmon slammed Aegis into Beelzemon, snapping him out of his laughing fit, and sent him flying again before Gallantmon flew after him, bashing him again and repeating the process over and over again, not giving Beelzemon a chance to counter.

"That's what we're talking about!" Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune yelled as Gallantmon continued to throw Beelzemon around before he launched him straight up in the air, making him helpless before Gallantmon flew high above him and aimed Aegis straight down toward Beelzemon, who was still rising higher.

Everyone could see Beelzemon try to fire at Gallantmon, but the hits simple glanced of the shield as it lit up with the patterns lighting up in a pattern before they all lit up with power, causing Beelzemon to try and move out of the way but couldn't since he was still in the air.

Everyone heard the name of Gallantmon's attack as he shouted loud enough for even them to hear from the distance.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" Gallantmon yelled as a powerful beam of red energy was sent toward Beelzemon, slamming into him and drove him into the ground in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared they didn't see any trace of Beelzemon, but they did see a purple portal closing where he landed.

LATER

"They are making a move if he was all the way here." Gallantmon said to himself as he stood in the courtyard of Beacon, looking up toward the sky.

"I just hope I can set him back on the right path from the lies and deceit he was told." Gallantmon said before he noticed his friends coming up to him with Glynda and Ozpin.

"You're alright!" Ruby and Nora said as they clamped onto his lower shins with big smiles.

Gallantmon eye smiled before he became serious, making everyone look at him.

"But im afraid everything won't be alright in the near future." Gallantmon said with seriousness, surprising everyone before Ozpin spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked as Gallantmon looked at all of them.

"The demon lords are starting to make a move after a long time of silence," Gallantmon said somberly before he continued.

"Which means they are up to something that includes Remnant if Beelzemon is here." Gallantmon said before he looked down with a worried look in his eyes, getting surprised looks from the group.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Gallantmon looked at her before he looked at all the faces of both teams and adults to see they are willing to help in any way they can, which lifts his spirits slightly.

A feeling appeared inside him, making him happy about what was about to arrive, which means that he can travel to the digital world from Remnant and back when his friend arrives.

He looked at the group with determination and courage in his eyes as he spoke.

"If we're going to do this, then its time for reinforcements." Gallantmon said as he looked up in the sky, making the others do the same before their eyes widen as they saw a green and white portal appear and a shape that looks like a large glider and dragon appear in it and land behind Gallantmon.

"Good to see you again, Grani." Gallantmon said with a happy tone before he turned to the group and spoke in a tone that lifts their spirits.

"It's time for the Royal Knight's to come together once more."

Chapter 3 end

Finally finished, it took a long time since my keyboard kept dying and I had to recheck words since they weren't completed. Hope you like the chapter, if you did, leave a like, a follow, a review, and a PM on what you think. Also, check out my other stories since im working on them as well, but it's going to take a while so please be patient for me to update them.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE!


End file.
